The Strange Thing that Happened On Halloween
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potter's he's defeated by none other than Lily Potter, thus both she and Harry lived. No one has any clue how this is even possible; but Dumbledore has a very good idea how it happened. Based on the Two Who Lived challenge on Potions and Snitches. Harry/Daphne and Severus/Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Strange Thing that Happened On Halloween

Rating: T

Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potter's he's defeated by none other than Lily Potter, thus both she and Harry lived. No one has any clue how this is even possible; but Dumbledore has a very good idea how it happened. Based on the Two Who Lived challenge on Potions and Snitches. Harry/Daphne and Severus/Lily.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

"How is this even possible?" Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, asked.

It had been a week since Voldemort had been defeated and everyone was talking about how Lily and Harry Potter had both survived.

"I have my idea, but I don't want to share them."

"Why not?"

"Because I made a vow not to," Dumbledore told her.

The moment that he had heard from Hagrid that Lily and Harry were still alive he had been shocked. He had expected Harry to live, because he knew that Lily would lay down her life for him, but to have Lily survive was beyond anything that he had expected. The roof had been blown off and Voldemort was ashes, but they were alive. He hadn't been surprised when Hagrid told him that Severus Snape was there as well.

That man loved Lily beyond anything that he had experienced. He was giving her something to help her calm down while the Ministry cast charms to keep muggles from coming close. They took both of them to St. Mungo and they were released a couple of days later. Sirius Black was caught, but released when Lily said that Peter had been the Potter's Secret Keeper. He had been kissed to keep him from escaping.

Now Lily and Harry were staying with Severus. Severus was busy keeping nosy witches and wizards from wanting to talk to Lily, claiming that she needed time alone. Sirius didn't like it, but Dumbledore agreed that Lily needed the time alone.

"You know that she'll always love James," Minerva told him.

"I know that, but she needs a friend."

"She has them with everyone else," Minerva had told him and Dumbledore knew that she didn't like it that Lily was staying with Severus.

"Minerva, that's enough," Dumbledore told her. "If Lily chooses to stay with Severus then we respect that."

"But-."

"Minerva, we should be more concerned that Death Eaters are going to come for them," Dumbledore told her. "Leave her alone."

Minerva huffed and left.

"Severus, I have a feeling that I know how Lily survived," he told Severus.

"How; because Lily is confused."

"It was you," Dumbledore told him.

"Me," Severus said, confused.

"Severus, you love Lily with even more power than Voldemort can hate. Yes, you did call Lily that slur but you didn't mean it. The fact that your Patronus is a doe shows that your love for Lily is unlimited. Voldemort can't understand love because he's never experienced it. Your love for her shielded her from the Killing Curse, thus you're the one that helped Lily and Harry to live."

"No one is going to believe it," Severus told him.

"True," Dumbledore said, "However this I know to be true. Voldemort isn't gone, he's going to be back. And when he's back both of them will be in grave danger."

"What do you want me to do?" Severus asked.

"Protect them," Dumbledore said.

Severus sighed.

"I will," he promised.

A week later the funeral for James Potter took place. Dumbledore saw Lily and Harry were there, Lily with tears going down her face. The whole event was disgraced by Sirius Black, drunk, pushing Severus to the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FILTHY DEATH EATER," he bellowed.

"Sirius, leave him alone," Lily said.

"Don't tell me what to do, traitor," he snarled and then she was on the ground as well because Sirius had slapped her.

Remus and Alistor were on him and Arthur helped Lily to her feet while Poppy checked Harry over. Severus lost it and changed into a black panther, knocking Remus to the ground and plowing into the somewhat standing Sirius. The whole event ended with Severus being fined for not registering and Sirius getting fined for being drunk and causing a disturbance. What a horrible way to end a sober event, though Harry made it clear that he thought it was funny.

 _One Month Later…._

"What do you mean that they're gone," Sirius snarled when he came to visit Dumbledore in his office.

"Lily wanted to move away from Godric Hallow and I said that she could," Dumbledore said, "Severus went with her and Harry."

"He's a Death Eater," Sirius said.

"Was a Death Eater," Dumbledore corrected. "They might be super rare but there are such a thing as a former Death Eater."

"Like I believe that," he hissed, "Where are they at?"

"And why should I tell you when all you're going to do is harass them," Dumbledore asked him.

"Lily needs to see the error of her ways."

"And you need to give them space," Dumbledore told him. "Harry is being well taken care of and I don't see any reason that you should go there, if all you're going to do is harass them."

Sirius raged out of his door.

 _Three Months Later_ …..

Dear Albus,

I'm writing to you to formally resign as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Lily wishes to take Harry away so that she can be away from all the pointing that she and Harry are getting. They can't even go out without people wanting to touch them. I have left my lesson plans with Slughorn, who has agreed to fill my place. When the Dark Lord comes back, I will be back as well.

Sincerely,

Severus Tobias Snape

PS! I'm taking them to the States. I'm telling you this because I know you won't blab to that drunk Black.

Albus sighed and whispered a good luck.

 _Two Years Later…._

 _ **THE ONLY ADULT SURVIVOR OF THE KILLING CURSE AND POTIONS MASTER MARRY**_

 _ **Lily Evans Potter, the widow of James Potter and mother to Harry Potter, has announced her marriage to Professor Severus Tobias Snape, Deputy Headmaster of Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They got married at the school, where the whole student body cheered them on. The new Mrs. Snape is currently expecting the couple's first child and we're delighted that the former Mrs. Potter has finally found happiness after the dark times that she went through.**_

"Oh boy, Sirius isn't going to be happy," Dumbledore said and he put the article away.

 _Seven Months Later…._

 _ **HEADMISTRESS SNOW DIES**_

 _ **Headmistress Agatha Snow, head of Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has died of a heart attack. The eighty-six year old Headmistress died during dinner. Professor Snape, the Deputy Headmaster tried everything to save her. She will be mourned by all. In her place, and to keep things moving, Professor Snape is the new Headmaster of Ilvermony. We wish him luck in continuing the tradition that Isolt Sayre, her No-Maj husband, and her adopted children started.**_

 _ **LILY SNAPE GIVES BIRTH TO TWINS**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress Lily Snape gave birth to twins this morning, hours after the death of the Headmistress. They are a boy and a girl, names not released. We wish the couple good luck and look forward to seeing all three children at Ilvermony.**_

"Might need to make a visit," Dumbledore said. __


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Strange Thing that Happened On Halloween

Rating: T

Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potter's he's defeated by none other than Lily Potter, thus both she and Harry lived. No one has any clue how this is even possible; but Dumbledore has a very good idea how it happened. Based on the Two Who Lived challenge on Potions and Snitches. Harry/Daphne and Severus/Lily.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

Dumbledore had heard things about Ilvermony, but he had never been there. Since he was a member of the International Confederation of Wizards he could enter the States without any problems. He just had to inform MACUSA that he was coming and get his wand permit. Thankfully it was only letting MACUSA know that he was there that he needed to do. A good wizard had all their paperwork in hand. He had tea with the President, where he told the man why he was here.

"I won't be in the States for long," Dumbledore said, "I wanted to congratulate the Snape's and see how Lily is doing."

"I was shocked at how star struck Britain became when Voldemort was defeated by Lily."

"Yes, we were all surprised at that," Dumbledore told him, "The need to touch a grieving widow was a major form of disgust. It seems that no one cared that Lily had watched her husband die."

"And we can claim that we are a bit better."

"That you can," Dumbledore said.

When Dumbledore arrived at the school he found two towering statues of a man and a woman. Students in blue robes looked at him as he passed. A small creature appeared to him. He gave him a look that told Dumbledore that he didn't like him.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"I wish to speak to the Headmaster," Dumbledore told him.

"Very well," it said and the doors opened and Dumbledore followed him.

All around him he could see things that were the same here and Hogwarts. He had done some reading up on the history of the school and read that blood wasn't a factor in the school's history. It amazed him that a decedent of Salazar Slytherin didn't hold such beliefs. Of course not everything is straight forward when it came to family.

The tiny creature said a word, which had to be the password, and the door opened. When he walked in he found Severus moaning about something. He looked up when the doors closed.

"How the heck did you get through the paperwork," he asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I had a tall bottle of whiskey near me," he answered.

"Why are you here?" Severus asked him.

"I heard the news that you're Headmaster," he said, "And I wanted to see how Harry, Lily, and you were doing."

"I would be doing better if I didn't have all this paperwork," Severus told him.

"And being a father."

"Having twins is going to be double trouble," Severus told him. "But Harry is doing well. The healer found a fragment of Tom's soul in it and this country has a potion for that."

"Dear Merlin," Dumbledore gasped and then he found a seat. "So that's how Tom did it."

"And how come you know that he'll be back," Severus added and Dumbledore looked at him.

"I didn't want to think that Tom had created Horcrux's but it looks as though he took his seven years to find out all that he needed. Damn Slughorn and his desire to collect people."

"I thought he was creepy back then," Severus told him. "I hope he's not starting the Slug Club again."

"You know that he will."

"God, save the students," Severus moaned.

"So are you intending Harry to attend Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm not having him poked and prodded at," he said, "I might not have liked his father, but no child deserves that."

"And Harry has warmed you up."

Severus laughed, something that Dumbledore hadn't heard in a long time.

"You should try it sometime," Severus told him. "Children keep you on your feet."

"You know I'm too old to be a father."

"Dumbledore, you already are a father," Severus told him, "You just don't know it."

Dumbledore could hear the wisdom in his words and knew that Severus, if he lived as long as he had, would end up being just as wise. After seeing Lily, the new children, and Harry, he left. He knew that he wouldn't be back for a long time.

 _ **Eight Years Later**_ ….

"Harry, all that's going to happen is your things will be brought to your new dorm," Lily told her son.

It was the morning before the sorting and she could tell that Harry was nervous.

"What if I don't make any friends?"

"Harry, you'll make plenty of friends," Lily told him.

"Only because I'm famous," Harry said. "I hate being famous."

"I know you do, honey," Lily said, "But the others will realize what a good person you are and all that fame will go away."

The look that Harry gave her told her that he didn't believe it.

"You know that your mother is right."

"Will you be teaching?" Harry asked him.

"I'm Headmaster, I don't teach," Severus told him.

"Madam Nocturnal is the best teacher, among the others, that this school has," Lily told him.

"What if I'm not in a house that you like?" Harry asked them.

"It doesn't matter which house you're in, all that matters is that you're in a house," Severus told him.

"And do well," Lily added.

"Yes, mother," Harry said.

"I'll take you down to the hall tonight," Lily told him, "And when you're sorted then you'll get your wand."

Harry got excited about this. Unlike in England students had to wait until they were sorted to get their wand.

"I knew the idea of getting your wand would cause this reaction," Severus said, chuckling.

Lily grinned and then the doors opened and John and Agatha Snape, Harry's half-siblings, came bursting in.

"CAN WE WATCH THE SORTING?" they asked at the same time.

"Can we please watch the sorting," Lily corrected.

"That too," John said.

"Only if you promise not to scream to loudly," Lily said.

"We promise," Agatha said and they ran out.

"And how long will that promise hold out," Severus asked his wife.

"Long enough," Lily told him.

"You have better faith than I do," Severus told her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N; Thanks for your comments. I will be posting only on my days off. I'll see you around on Thursday. __


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Strange Thing that Happened On Halloween

Rating: T

Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potter's he's defeated by none other than Lily Potter, thus both she and Harry lived. No one has any clue how this is even possible; but Dumbledore has a very good idea how it happened. Based on the Two Who Lived challenge on Potions and Snitches. Harry/Daphne and Severus/Lily.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

Harry had been excited about attending Ilvermony as a student instead of being stuck in the Headmaster's quarters. Yes, he was inside the school but he wasn't allowed a wand and he wasn't allowed to attend classes. Of course he had heard about Hogwarts, but he had no desire to attend a school that he would be singled out for what happened on Halloween all those years ago. On the subject of his father.

While he was told that James Potter was his father, he considered Severus to be his dad. Father's weren't always the ones that allowed you to be born, sometimes they were the ones that took care of you no matter how dumb your life got. He was also determined to go to Ilvermony because he was at the table when his mother got angry about an article that she had read from The New York Ghost.

"They are calling our school second rate," Lily hissed, "To them I'm the Deputy Headmistress of a second rate backwoods school. Oh and they just love to point out that one of the founders, the wife of the other founder, was a decedent of Salazar Slytherin. I swear England is too obsessed with finding anything that's connected to Slytherin. And then, oh this just gets better and better, they think that we teach dark magic."

She stabbed her steak with her fork.

"Lily, their just doing it because Harry won't be attending Hogwarts. It's jealous, that's all."

"And of course those pea brain students are going to believe every damn word of that article. Probably thinks that Harry is up to his nose in dark magic because of the school that he's attending."

"Let them believe what they want. I'm proud of the school that I lead and so are all the others that have led the school before me. England thinks that other schools aren't as good as theirs. One day, someone is going to show them how wrong they are."

"I hope it's soon," Lily stated.

That conversation told Harry all he needed to know. He was glad he wasn't attending Hogwarts. Who wanted to be brainwashed into thinking their school was better. Yes, Salazar Slytherin believed in blood purity but this school didn't. The founder had no control over whom she was related to. And that's all that mattered to him.

At seven Harry, in his blue and cranberry robes, was led down from the Headmaster's quarters to the small room that was just for first years. His mother gave him a hug and then left. Ten minutes later he heard the sound of older students climbing up the stairs and then thirty minutes later the door opened and a whole crowd of new students entered. They all looked at him and Harry gave them all a small smile.

And then his mother appeared and closed the door.

"Attention, everyone," she said, "My name is Professor Lily Snape, I'm the Deputy Headmistress of Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you'll past through this door to be sorted into your houses. The houses are Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. While you're here your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking and you'll lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. A great honor and I hope that one of you becomes an honor to whatever house becomes yours.

"When you've been sorted then you will then be paired with your wand. Good luck on both your house sorting and your wand."

She motioned them to follow her and a long line of students left the room, Harry behind everyone, and they walked down the hall and stopped. Above Harry saw some of the older students looking down on them.

"When I call your name you will come forth and stand on the knot. The carving will make a sound to tell you which house is yours. Adams, Smith."

The boy next to Harry went through a narrow gap that had been formed and stood on the knot. The Thunderbird beat its wings and his mother screamed, "THUNDERBIRD." Those in Thunderbird cheered and Harry saw his stepfather leading him through the door to get his wand.

"Anderson, Willow."

A girl in-front of Harry walked up to the knot and stood on it. All four of them made sounds, which made Harry's ears hurt.

"You can decide," his mother told her.

"I want Horned Serpent," she said and that made her one.

"Anderson, Brian," was called next and he joined his sister in Horned Serpent.

"Andry, Mary."

She stood on the knot and became a Pukwudgie.

"Arrow, Bear," Lily called out.

A boy that looked Native American went and stood on the knot. The Wampus made a sound and his mother called out his house. He grinned and went through the door.

"Bacon, Mitch."

Harry heard snickers at that name and he could tell that the boy hated his last name. He walked up to the knot and waited. The Pukwudgie chose him and he walked through the door and out of sight.

"Cabot, Amy."

Thunderbird chose her.

"Cabot, Mark."

Wampus chose him.

"Cage, Sarah."

The girl stood on the knot and the Horned Serpent made it known that it had chosen her.

"Cain, Alex."

The boy stood on the knot and was declared a Pukwudgie.

The sorting continued for what seemed like forever to Harry. He was itching for his name to be called. Finally, "Snape, Harry." And he finally reached the knot and stood on it. All four of them made the sounds that told him that he was fit for any of them.

"Choose, Harry."

"Horned Serpent," Harry said and those in Horned Serpent cheered as he stepped off and went past the man that was his father in more ways than one.

"Good luck, Harry," his father said and he walked past him and entered the wand room.

The wand room was filled with row after row of wands. A woman stood there and Harry approached her.

"House name?"

"Horned Serpent," Harry answered.

"I'll measure you for your wand and then the wand that is connected to you will appear."

Harry knew this but he allowed the woman to talk. She took out her wand and waved it around Harry's body. Suddenly a bright blue box came soaring out of the shelves and hovered in-front of him.

"Take out your wand and touch it," she said and Harry did.

The moment that his hand touched his wand a spring of golden and blue sparks came out of it.

"This is a very special wand," she said, "It's from the Beauvais wand maker. It's the most famous of the three wand makers. The President of MACUSA during the 20's had one. You must be something remarkable to have such a wand. I think that we can expect great things from you."

"Thanks," Harry said and then he was motioned through another door and finally entered the Great Dining Hall. He found the Horned Serpent table and sat down.

Twenty minutes later the staff arrived and sat down. Only then did the feast begin.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What do you mean Harry isn't attending Hogwarts," Sirius snarled, "I demand that he attend."

"And you have no say in who can attend," Dumbledore told him. "Both Harry's mum and stepfather have both agreed that Ilvermony will be a good fit for him."

"Well I don't," Sirius countered.

"Just leave them alone," Dumbledore told him, even though he knew that Sirius wouldn't. "And don't go and do something stupid."

The slamming door was his answer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I wanted to unload this last Thursday but finding American last names is hard. Greengrass will appear during Harry's third year. Thanks for reading.


End file.
